


Talk of the Town

by thecomfortofoldstorries



Series: Trisskel Hallmark AU [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Christmas fic, F/M, Firefighter Eskel, Getting Together, Hallmark AU, Make no mistake, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Slow Burn, Smut, Yearning, but these babes are bi af, innkeeper triss, jaskier the matchmaker, slow burn triss/eskel, this may be m/f, trisskel, trisskel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries
Summary: Triss sets everyone else up for the holidays, it's time her love life heats up a little too. (pun very much intended)
Relationships: Eskel/Triss Merigold
Series: Trisskel Hallmark AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hallmark AU





	Talk of the Town

**Author's Note:**

> this is Netflix Triss. bc i love her.  
> I will take no arguments on this lol

Triss hadn’t been nervous for the party until she walked in. She had been too focused on pushing Yennefer at Renfri, matchmaking turning out to be a bit of a specialty of hers, that she had completely forgotten the tall hot fireman would be there. And of course he was talking to Ren, so she took a deep breath and steered Yen toward the two, launching right into boisterous introductions. 

It’s not that Triss was shy, anyone who’d stayed at the Wisteria Inn would tell you she was quite the people-person, she just hadn’t dated for… shit, years at this point. At first she was just nursing her broken heart, taking time for herself. Then she inherited the Inn and that was priority for a few months while she figured out how her new life was going to work. After that, it just felt too big. 

There were suddenly apps and it wasn’t taboo to meet online anymore and that was just overwhelming. So she told herself she would ‘go with the flow and see if anything happened’, code for avoiding things.

As Yen and Renfri drifted off to toy with Jaskier and she was left alone with Eskel, it was all she could do to keep her cool. She took a drawn out sip of her wine, trying to think of something to say that wasn’t gossip, but got distracted by how strong the drink was. 

Eskel smirked, “Geralt said Jask tampered with the wine ‘specifically for a good time’. I’m being careful,” He raised his eyebrows to emphasize his point as he took a sip.

“The baker certainly has a wild side, doesn’t he?” Triss quipped, swirling the cup in her hand.

Eskel blushed as he nodded, “Just a bit, yeah.”

Triss made a note of the blush as she changed the subject. Jaskier had insinuated Eskel was, how did he put it? ‘On the market.’ But with the way he was blushing over the baker, Triss wasn’t so sure he was. Either way, she was unreasonably smitten. 

As the night moved along and the wine started to hit her, Triss loosened up, but those thick forearms and luscious brown hair just begging to be played with kept her a little…off. He was just so pretty and tall and, when she’d made a joke that allowed her to squeeze his bicep without being too forward, she found he was delightfully soft over that solid muscle. It seemed the sweater he was wearing wasn’t as plush as she’d assumed and it made not tripping over her words that much more labor intensive. 

A sudden squeal of delight from Ciri interrupted one of Eskel’s medical call stories and the two of them looked over to see Yen and Renfri parting from a kiss. 

After the whooping and hollering Eskel leaned in a bit and nudged Triss gently, “Your work?”

“A group effort,” She replied, false modesty in her voice and a smirk on her lips, “I enlisted Geralt, kind of.” 

“You’re a great matchmaker, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a boyfriend. Or girlfriend?” Eskel took a long drink, his tone just a little too casual to be innocently curious. 

Butterflies fluttered in Triss’ belly as she shrugged, a small smile creeping onto her features, “I guess I just lost track of time,” she sighed, “Maybe I should get on that.” 

Eskel licked his lips and gave her a fond, lingering look, “Maybe you should…” 

Geralt was suddenly behind them, Ciri on his back and holding a sprig of mistletoe between the two. 

“Oh look! What do we have here?!” Ciri feigned surprise and Geralt rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry guys, I owed her one.” Geralt laughed, hoisting his teenager up a little higher on his back. 

Both Triss and Eskel were blushing, but Eskel gave in and spoke first. 

“Well if Miss Merigold doesn’t object?”

She grinned and took a step closer, “She certainly does not.” 

He handed Geralt his drink, getting an excited whoop from someone behind him, before settling his hands on Triss’ hips and leaning down to press their lips together. Her free hand rested on his jaw, guiding his head to tilt opposite her as she leaned in. She was vaguely aware of some whistles and cheers as his broad hands gripped her hips a little tighter. Without thinking, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and almost shivered when he sighed and opened for her. 

They only parted when Ciri gave a surprised “Oh. Well then. You’re welcome, I guess.” 

Triss’ hand slid from Eskel’s neck to his chest as she giggled, “Sorry sweetie.” 

“What is so good about kissing that makes you adults unable to be decent for like ten minutes?” she asked, an amused sense of desperation in her words. 

Eskel, Geralt, and Triss all said “Nothing.” in unison, at which she rolled her eyes. 

As the two of them drifted off to a booth, Eskel kept his arm around Triss’ waist. In fact, the rest of the night, they were touching one way or another. She leaned against him while they sat, he held her hand while the rest of the group debated whether or not spontaneous caroling was a good idea, she fixed his hair, he helped her up from her seat like a gentleman. It was all painfully casual, but Triss still felt like she was on fire with every brush of his hand or shoulder or knee. 

At the end of the night he walked her to her car and she was a little disappointed she didn’t get another kiss. He made to turn back toward his truck after wishing her goodnight and Merry Christmas before he muttered, ‘fuck it’, and swept her up into his arms. Her feet left the ground as their lips crashed together and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was several seconds before he set her back down and her mind caught up to where her reflexes had taken her. 

“If I weren’t on call in 20 minutes…” Eskel breathed, pressing another chaste kiss to her lips.

Triss carded her fingers through his hair, relishing the feeling while she could, “What would you do?” 

“Invite you home.” 

She sighed, a noise that bordered on a whine, “For the record, I’d say yes.” 

“Hmm,” she felt, more than saw, Eskel’s smile as he gave her one last squeeze before letting her go and backing away like he just couldn’t bear to stop looking at her, “Text me?”

“Absolutely.”

-

Triss impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for Jaskier to meet her at the diner. Ciri plopped herself down instead, sliding a plate of fries with two little cups of ranch her way.

“Miss Triss, are you meeting Eskel?”

Triss smirked, sure this child was too observant for her own good, “No, sweetie. Why do you ask?” 

Ciri craned her neck to make sure all her tables were happy then stole a fry, “You look nervous, for one. And Dad, Jask, and Eskel were all gonna go fishing today but he cancelled. I didn’t hear why, but if he has a date…” she trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Triss’ eyebrows shot up, “Oh, they were gonna bring Jaskier along?” Interesting. Also very interesting that Eskel had been the one to cancel, if Ciri’s spying was accurate.

Ciri frowned at her, “You’re focusing on that?”

“Fair point,” Triss ceded, dipping a fry in her ranch thoughtfully, “You get that Jeep you wanted for Christmas?”

“No,” Ciri sighed, “But Grandpa said he’s gonna ‘see what he can fix up’. So we’ll see, I- ugh. Garry wants another hot chocolate. I think he’s flirting but I’d truly rather wax my legs myself than date him.”

“He’s too old for you anyway.” 

Ciri grinned at her, “He’s only a senior.”

Triss raised her eyebrows, “Too old. Too stupid too, form what I hear.” 

“I’ll have Dad bring him his next one,” she giggled, scampering back to the kitchen and giving Garry a thumbs up to show she’d seen him. 

She almost ran into Jaskier as he skipped out of the kitchen, hair a little askew and flour on his cheek. 

He placed a quick kiss on Triss’ cheek before sitting across from her and snatching a fry, “Morning, Love. How are we today?”

“Stressed,” Triss started, showing Jaskier her phone, “What the ever loving fuck does this mean?”

Jask barely even glanced at the screen before grinning, “He’s inviting you to a party. What about that is stressful?” 

“Well, I thought there was something to these fishing trips and I haven’t had a date in three years. I’m a little confused.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “You’re too observant for your own good.”

“Jask,” Triss tried to keep her annoyance in check, “Just tell me what to say back and if it’s worth my time. I’m not someone who can be… casual. I’ve tried and I always get possessive.” 

Jaskier softened and placed his hand over hers, leaning a little closer over the table, “He cancelled the ‘fishing trip’ as soon as he got home from the Christmas party. You’re going to wear the green and gold dress you got last week with some high heels and bright red lipstick. You’re going to go to this party. And you’re going to have a fabulous time. Just relax a bit.” 

-

Relaxed was not the word Triss would use to describe herself as she meandered through Renfri’s house on New Year’s Eve. She chatted with people here and there, sipping her champagne and shifting her weight from foot to foot in those damn heels Jask had given her for Christmas, but she kept an eye on the door the whole time. Eskel had sent some text about possibly being late because of a call at the end of his shift but hadn’t responded after that. Which was fine. Totally fine. He was out saving lives or whatever. Triss’ overthinking really wasn’t a problem. 

Lambert almost knocked her down as he scurried inside holding a lighter, “Oh! Shit, sorry! Damn why do you look so mopey?”

“What are you setting on fire?” She countered, smiling as she sipped her drink. The whistle of a bottle rocket sounded off right after she asked and Ciri and Jaskier’s squeals of delight could be heard through the glass door. 

He grinned back at her tapping the end of the lighter to his temple, “You’re upset my do-gooder brother hasn’t shown up yet, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Lambert threw his head back and laughed, patting her on the back as he passed, “He’ll show soon enough.”

Around 10:30 she’d finally given up and head-snapped a shot with Yen, giggling and swaying to Jaskier’s suspiciously perfect covers of various pop songs. She was already here, might as well enjoy herself and make the hangover worth it. Ciri somehow talked Jask into giving her the aux cord and it was all downhill from there. Everyone had moved Renfri’s couch back so they had space in the living room to dance and Triss chucked her shoes to the side as soon as she could. Geralt looked mildly horrified by his sixteen-year-old’s music selection but Jask did his best to distract him as the truly awful songs played. 

Triss was trying to learn some sort of sluttier version of the bend-and-snap with Yen when a large, warm pair of hands settled on her hips. She snapped back up and turned her head, melting into the touch when she saw who it was. 

“You made it!” she giggled, placing her hands over his as she kept the rhythm of the music with her hips. 

Eskel smiled down at her, “You doubted me?”

“Just a little,” she shrugged then spun around and pulled him out farther onto their makeshift dance floor, “You’ve got some time to make up for.” 

He pulled her close as they swayed back and forth, leaning down so he was whispering in her ear, “Is that a challenge?”

His voice sent shivers down her spine and she bit her lip as her hands settled over the dimples in his back but her reply was drowned out by Lambert’s shout about the midnight count down. 

“Oi! Gather round, fuckers! It’s time!” 

Eskel rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘our whole lives’ and ‘fucking cockblock’, but led Triss over to the TV where everyone had gathered.

Triss didn’t even bother counting with the others. She was comfortably tucked against Eskel’s side, resting a hand on his chest, just watching him shout along as he flipped his brother off. His smile was a little lopsided when he wasn’t thinking about it, the burn scars not stretching like the other side. Triss found her hand drifting up to that side of his face, trailing her fingers over the hairless skin that was just a little pinker than the rest of his face. He froze for a moment and stopped his countdown at eight, staring down at her with wide eyes. She gave him a soft smile and whispered something that he couldn’t hear, but looked terrifyingly close to ‘beautiful’. 

It was pure coincidence that they kissed after ‘one’. Neither of them were paying attention anymore, caught up in that hopeful, giddy feeling of anticipation before a kiss that means a little more than simple lust. And this time, they didn’t pull away when someone groaned about getting a room. 

As everyone else filed outside to light more fireworks the two of them stayed inside, gently tracing each other’s jaws and collar bones as they deepened their kiss. Eskel slid his hands down her hips and over her ass before he hoisted her up by the backs of her thighs. She let out a delighted squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck, perfectly content to be pressed up against a wall. Eskel smiled as he left kisses over her neck and collar bone, fingers digging into the meat of her thighs when she sighed. 

“Shit, you’re not drunk are you?” Eskel pulled away to look her in the eye, breathing a little heavy.

She bit her lip and shook her head, “Only two drinks in and that’s- mph!”

He interrupted her with a hungry kiss, finding the hem of her dress and slowly brushing his calloused fingers over the bare skin of her upper thighs. She could feel the last bits of her self control fading away as she laced her fingers through his hair, drawing a soft moan from him as she tugged, gently pulling him back before she completely gave in. 

“Hold on,” She was losing her breath too, “I can’t be casual. If it’s a one time thing, you have to tell me up front.”

Eskel kissed the tip of her nose and rested his forehead against hers, “Nothing about my feelings toward you is casual.”

“Oh thank fuck,” she breathed.

Jaskier dashed in to grab another pack of fireworks and coughed loudly before disappearing out the back door again. 

“Maybe we should go?”

Eskel’s answer was to turn and carry her out to his truck. He stepped up and sat back into the cab, keeping her on his lap as he slid past the steering wheel on the old cab-width bench. 

He placed a quick kiss to her lips before he gave her hips a squeeze, “If we’re gonna make it out of the driveway, you’re gonna have to move." 

"Who said we had to?” She whispered, feigning innocence as she rolled her hips forward, “Everyone’s out back." 

Eskel’s hands gripped a handful of ass as he teased her, "But what if people talk?" 

She peeled Eskel’s t-shirt over his head and trailed her fingers over his chest, scarred in places like his face, but covered in lush brown hair that she just wanted to lay her head on, "Let them. I’d be proud." 

Eskel’s face dropped into something she couldn’t read, "What?" 

She tilted her head to the side, an adoring smile on her lips, "I like you. And if word gets around we fucked in your car on New Years I wouldn’t be embarrassed. Hell I might tell everyone anyway." 

Eskel chuckled, tucking a dark curl behind her ear, "I really like you too." 

She leaned forward and kissed him again, squeezing at his pecks and enjoying the give before her fingers met the muscle there, "Good." 

He hummed as she kissed down his neck and over his shoulder, "Are you-" 

"Eskel.” She sat up and placed her hands on either side of his face, “Stop being a gentleman and fuck me." 

He bit his bottom lip and groaned, "Yes ma'am.”

Her skirt was hiked up over her hips as she shifted her weight to her knees to get to his belt buckle. It took all of three seconds for her to open his jeans and free his hard cock. He gently took her wrists and guided her hands to the seat behind him as he took over. He quickly grabbed a condom out of his glovebox and rolled it on before he hooked his fingers under her black lacey undergarments. 

“Do you like these panties?”

Triss whined and rocked her hips forward again, trapping his cock between her pelvis and his stomach, “Get rid of them." 

He didn’t need to be told twice and the lace was in two pieces on the floorboards in a second. He placed one hand on her hips and his other guided his tip over her folds as they both let out a shaky breath. 

"You ready?” Eskel asked, running a hand up her back and rubbing circles over the exposed skin of the deep scoop. 

She leaned forward and left sloppy kisses over his jaw before whispering, “Yes”

He pushed in slowly at first, relishing in the little gasps and hisses Triss uttered as she adjusted. Her walls fluttered around him as he bottomed out, making him dig his free hand into the seat beneath them. 

She moved first, rocking her hips forward and back ever so subtly, feeling a tingling run all the way down the backs of her legs. Soon her rocks turned into pushing up and off his lap and back down with a little sigh. 

Eskel finally planted his feet on either side of the gearshift and held her hips still when her thighs started to shake and her sighs became more and more desperate. He thrust his hips up quickly, hitting a new angle that made her cry out. 

“Fuck! Eskel!”

He stifled the rest of her moans with a messy kiss as he kept thrusting. Her hand came down to circle her clit but he batted it away, taking over himself as she started to tremble overtop of him. 

“Are you close?” He asked, voice raged and low. 

She couldn’t answer, just moaned and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as she dug her nails into the seat backs. 

“Cum for me,” he whispered, just barely audibly in her ear as he placed a kiss just below it and slowed his thrust as he sped up the circles over her clit. 

Her orgasm crashed into her, stealing her breath as she rocked through it. Her walls clenching around him sent Eskel over the edge as well, his hips faltering in their rhythm until they both sat still, panting. 

He made to pull out and she rather gracelessly fell onto the seat next to him, putting one foot up on the dash as she caught her breath. The windows had completely fogged up and Triss could almost see Eskel’s breath as he tossed the condom into a tiny trash can in his backseat. 

He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he started the engine and punched the defrost button, “Now where to?" 

Triss giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Anywhere. But my shoes, keys, and phone are all inside. So we might have to make a slight detour first." 

Eskel feigned annoyance, "This is why all dresses should have pockets.” He hopped out of the truck and turned his back to her, “Hop on m’lady. We shall fetch your finery while the windows clear." 

She giggled and shimmied her skirt back down so she could climb on his back without flashing anyone, very glad Jask had told her to wear the stretchy dress. 

When they got inside there was a brief hunt for the second shoe before Ciri came bounding through the back door. 

"There you are! Come on! We’re waiting for you to light the big ones!” She grabbed Triss’ arm and dragged her out into the backyard with only one shoe on, “They were trying to leave.” She announced, a painfully Geralt tone of exasperation in her voice. 

Renfri and Yen howled in laughter, Yen managing to get out a strangled, “How dare they?” Before neither of them could breathe. 

Jaskier did his best to hide his chuckle in Geralt’s shoulder, who just gave them an apologetic look. Aiden looked as if it were Christmas again, elbowing Lambert when he opened his mouth to say something. No doubt it wasn’t Ciri appropriate. 

Triss leaned on Eskel to get her other shoe on while Ciri twisted fuses together and corralled everyone into the corner of the yard. 

“That's… if it hadn’t snowed yesterday I wouldn’t let her do this.” Eskel muttered, fingers twitching a bit. 

Triss smiled and tucked herself under his arm, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close, for warmth and just because she could, “Geralt has a hose, it’s alright." 

As Ciri set off the bundle and scampered back to the group, Eskel pressed a kiss to the top of Triss’ hair. 

"Happy New Year." 

She rested her head against his chest as they watched the bright sparkling lights, "Happy New Year."


End file.
